


Keep Him Waiting

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, F/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Pee, Urination, Wetting, bathroom denial, female urination, male urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: Husband wakes up with full bladder. Wife wakes up with full libido. Fun ensues.





	Keep Him Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote for Omomemes/Tremblingstockings on Tumblr. You may have seen an earlier draft there. The characters are the same as "Surprises in Bed" and "Undressing."

Marie was a lovely sight to wake up to. Her curvaceous caramel-colored body was reclining in a sensual position near the edge of the bed with her head propped on her elbow. The pose accentuated her hips. The thin cover just barely kept her decent. Her plump pale pink lips were giving an inviting smile. Her dark eyes were slightly narrowed in a sultry expression. It looked like she was waiting for her husband to wake up and see her. 

"Good morning," Marie said as Bryce slowly recovered from his deep sleep. "I have something to tell you."

The tall fair-haired man in the bed didn't say anything. His greyish blue eyes were blank and sleepy.

"Aren't you going to guess what it is?" Marie asked. She climbed over the bed until their faces were close. Almost kissing. "It's something personal," she whispered.

"Sorry, dear. I'm not good at guessing games." He pulled his face away from hers so he could yawn and stretch. "Not this early."

"I'm feeling it now!" she announced. She flashed her sweetheart a naughty grin.

"Good for you," he said sleepily. "I don't know what that means."

"You don't?" she pouted. Remember last night in bed?"

He tried, but it was like trying to see through murky water. They stayed late at Seth and Donna's wedding reception. His last memory was the ride home.

"I'm sorry," he eventually replied. "I had a lot to drink last night."

"You were frisky last night. Don't you remember? Especially when we went to bed. You were getting really lively! I told you to cool it 'cause I wasn't feeling it. And you did. You were a good boy. But you said to make sure to tell you the next time I was feeling it. I'm feeling it now." With those words, she pulled him close in an amorous embrace.

"I have something personal to tell you," he whispered when their faces neared.

"What is it?" asked the smiling, playful woman.

"My bladder's about to explode."

Marie giggled and leaped out of bed.

"Race you to the bathroom!" she shouted with childish enthusiasm. And she was off.

Bryce got up and ran after her but he didn't stand a chance. He was stiff and groggy and she had a head start. He had second thoughts about mentioning his painful need for relief because he might've piqued his wife's interest. Every now and then she'd decide to treat his bladder as a plaything. Sometimes it was only a brief tease. Other times it was a domination game that lasted for hours. He didn't know how it would play out today.

By the time he got to the bathroom door it was only open a crack. The face of his beloved was peeking out with a mischievous smile.

"I won!"

"Good for you! Seriously, can I get in? I have to go pretty bad."

"You went straight to bed without a potty break last night didn't you?"

"I must have."

"Next time you'll know better!" she sang as she closed the door.

"Seriously, can I come in?"

She opened it a crack. "Boys and girls aren't allowed in the same bathroom," she teased. She stuck out her tongue at him and closed the door.

"Fine! Be silly like that," he said. He could've sat down but his mind was fixed so eagerly on the thought of using the toilet that he stood outside the door. That didn't mean he stood still. He rocked and squirmed with pain. His bladder seemed twice as stretched as it had in bed.

Marie kept teasing Bryce even while he was shut out. Instead of simply sitting down she hopped up onto the toilet seat. She dropped into a crouch and shot out a golden jet with as much force as her petite body could manage. She wanted him to hear. It hissed and splattered and turned the toilet bowl into rumbling rapids.

"Eeoommm!" she moaned with exaggerated relief. "That feels so good! Oh yes! That's just what I needed."

"Can you hurry up?" she heard from outside the door. The frustration in her husband's voice came through loud and clear.

"It's rude to rush a lady," she said as her stream was losing force.

"Please, darling. Be considerate of my feelings."

"I could finish up in a second and let you in," she said when her stream had stopped.

"Thank you."

"Or I could not," she added.

Her fullness was gone but there was still a bit left in her bladder. She forced out a spurt. A brief tinkling filled the air. After a moment she shot off another one.

"You have do be about finished by now. Right?"

"Don't rush me. I felt a little something in my tummy. I could have a BM coming on!"

"No!" he protested.

"Be polite. Let me go potty in peace."

She finished emptying her bladder. Then she slowly and deliberately reached for the toilet paper and ripped the last two squares off. Just as slowly and just as deliberately she dabbed her womanhood dry. She lowered herself into a sitting position and waited for the next development. 

She doubted she would really need to do anything more on the toilet but she sat there anyway. She could hear the sounds of her beloved's bare feet as he paced outside the hall. He was really getting uncomfortable. She just sat there and let him get more uncomfortable. She was beginning to get bored when he called to her again.

"Can I come in now?"

She pulled up her panties and put down the lid but didn't flush. Soon the couple was talking through the open door.

"I'm done usi...!" she started to say in a cheerful voice but she noticed something that made her stop. Her husband had just taken his hands off his tighty-whities and nonchalantly put his arms to his sides when she opened the door.

"Were you holding your crotch?" she asked with a giggle.

Bryce's pale face turned reddish and he nervously mumbled something incomprehensible.

"It's all right," Marie teased. "You can stick your hands in your undies and hold your pee-pee shut if you have to. You can even do the potty dance. I understand little boys have trouble holding their wee-wee in."

He got redder and she got more giggly. There wasn't a word exchanged for a moment. He obviously wanted her to let him in the bathroom but didn't know how to get her to do that.

After some moments of awkwardness he did something unexpected. He stepped up to the ajar door and kissed his wife.

"You're so cute!" he said when he'd finished. "You've still got that girlish mischief in you. It's one of the many things that make you so lovable."

He was trying to charm her into letting him urinate. She took it in a different direction.

"You're lovable too." She kissed him back. This kiss was longer and more passionate. "Do you still want to make love this morning?"

"Yes!" he answered without hesitation.

"Then I'd better get clean!" she said. "I'll be in the shower."

His smile fell into a frown. His eyes lost their gleam and opened wide with horror.

"Can I use the toilet while you use the shower?" he asked breathlessly. He knew the answer.

"I'm afraid I'm not comfortable with that," she said as she shut the door once more. 

A minute later she got a great idea. A naughty idea. She opened the door all the way.

"I'm sorry I teased you," she said. "You're not a little boy."

Her almost-naked body embraced his. She could feel the tension in his muscles and the big hard bladder in his abdomen.

"You're a big boy," she said in a seductive voice. She twisted around his body and lowered her voice until she was whispering in his ear. "And you know what big boys can do?"

"What's that?" asked the amorous man.

"Hold it," she answered. Before he knew it his special lady was back inside the bathroom and the door was locked.

Marie spent an hour cleaning herself under the shower-head and preening herself in front of the mirror.

That mischievous woman didn't know what state her man would be in when she came out of the bathroom again. Maybe he would've used a jar to relieve himself. Or the bathroom at the convenience store down the block. Or maybe he'd be perfectly composed because he wanted to show how good his control was. Maybe he was waiting to force his way to the toilet the second the lock clicked.

She opened the door and casually strolled out wearing only a towel. She grinned a diabolical grin when she saw Bryce. A special womanly thrill passed through her body as she took in the sight of her strong masculine lover reduced to a little boy.

He still hadn't gotten dressed or left the sight of the bathroom door. He was sitting in a chair in the next room with his legs tightly crossed. He carefully uncrossed his legs and slowly stood up. As soon as he was out of the chair he was clutching the manly bulge in his underwear and his legs were twirling his body back and forth in an impatient squirm. He wasn't even trying to hide his desperation. He looked like he could have an accident at any second.

"Please!" Bryce said to Marie. It was sort of an immature whine and sort of a desperate cry.

"Soon," said the still-smiling woman. "Stand up straight like a man!"

He straightened his legs and stood as tall as he could. He took one hand off his groin but hesitated with the other.

"Hands on your sides!" she ordered. He obeyed. Her eyes got big.

There was a spot on the front of his underwear. The white cotton was dark and yellow right where it bulged in the front.

"Uh-oh! Having a little trouble there?"

He said nothing. The only thing she got from him was red cheeks.

"Hold still." She walked up to him and took him by the arms. "Keep holding," she said as she started to pull him downward. 

He winced and made a half-hearted try to stop her.

"Spread your legs," she said. "Come down to my eye-level."

He complied. The wet spot got bigger. Soon a little liquid was making it out of the underwear. His legs splayed wider and his body sank lower until the lovers were face-to-face. Little trickles made their way down his hairy legs. Little droplets dripped on the wooden floor.

She looked into his eyes. They looked innocent. Vulnerable. That excited her more.

"Are we done here?" he squeaked. "This has gone pretty far. Even for one of your teasing sessions."

"I'm done." She held him in place as she kissed him long and hard. He fought it at first but gave into the sweetness. He put so much attention into that kiss he relaxed the hold on his bladder. The trickling and pitter-patting accelerated. When the two sets of loving lips finally parted there was a little puddle on the floor.

"I'd like to go now," he said. She still held him tight. He was still in a painful position.

"Wouldn't you like to go right here?"

He was silent. She pointed to the saturated front of his underwear and then to the tiny pond beneath him.

"You already started. Wouldn't you like to finish? Wouldn't you like to let everything go and bask in the sensation of relief? Wouldn't that just be great?"

He closed his eyes and nodded.

She let go of her sweetheart. He wobbled for a moment and fell backwards. He ended up sitting on his bottom with his hands holding him half-way upright and his half-bent legs jutting forward. The dark spot on his tighty-whities turned a glistening yellow as it became overwhelmed with liquid. It evacuated the waterlogged fabric in two streams that soon fused into a single violent waterfall. It was coming faster and faster and hitting the wood harder and harder. The new pool on the floor soon grew large enough to engulf the first one.

Marie watched Bryce's on-purpose accident with unrestrained glee.

He threw his head back and groaned with relief. It changed the position of his body. The downward rush of a waterfall became the upward spurt of a geyser. It flowed out at that angle for some time before the dwindling pressure changed its course. When he sat up the eruption turned into an outward flow. He was now in the middle of a gleaming golden lake.

His wife had been crouching in front of the bathroom door staring wordlessly at the spectacle the entire time. Now that the flow had ebbed she stood up and walked over to him. She held out her arms and strained to pull her muscular man up to an upright position. Soon they were both standing. He was dripping furiously.

"Put your foot up."

He obliged and she whipped off her towel and laid it on the puddle. He put the foot back down on the towel.

"Now put the other one up," she said. When he did she unfolded the towel to catch the rest of the wet mess.

"Now hold still." With no other warning she pulled his soggy underwear down to his feet. Now husband and wife were both completely naked.

"I'm feeling it right now," Marie said with a sultry smile. "And I don't mind a wet bed."


End file.
